No one can help
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: kent knew that no one can help him and he wont let anyone try to save him. not even Chandler. CHARACTER DEATH If you dont like then dont read. WARNING suicidal theme.


No one can help-a Whitechapel fanfic.

No one could help Emerson Kent. No one saw his suffering no one saw the pain in his eyes, no one really saw him for what he was. He was just a messed up kid. That's how everyone in the station treated him; the youngest of the pack, always needed looking after, always needed protection.

That's why he was stood on top of the station at the end of a particularly gruelling day. Chandler still wasn't treating him like he used to, there was something in his eyes whenever they spoke that made Kent feel uneasy. The praise that was given was not said in the way it used to be said, there used to be proudness in chandlers voice. That wasn't there anymore.

He didn't know what he had done to offend chandler; the death of Morgan lamb was over six months ago, surely his boss would have gotten over it by now. He had been in love ever since the ripper case that had been nearly four months ago.

Kent glanced down at the street below. He could see chandler's car on the other side of the road. He would never be able to tell the DI that he loved him; he would never say it back. He didn't want to put their relationship in even more jeopardy, if he let it slip, he would have to ask for a transfer. Then he hit him. He would put the transfer sheet on chandler death, then continue what he was about to do.

He stepped off the ledge and walked down to the main reception desk, quickly filled it out and walked back into the main incident room. He stared straight forward at chandler office, feeling nervous as he clocked chandler sitting at his desk. _Dump the file and go_ Kent thought to himself.

He swallowed and opened chandler's door without knocking. Chandler looked up in surprise. "Kent. Is everything alright?" he asked, obviously seeing the look of pure angst on his face.

He said nothing, setting the file down on the desk and walked out, collecting his belongings and jacket. He waked back towards the door when riley stopped him. "Ey Emerson, what's wrong?" she asked, clinging onto his arm.

He let out a slightly ragged breath. "Nothing. I'm fine meg." He said.

"Kent! Kent, what is this?" chandler asked, walking towards him with a confused face as he held the file out to him.

"You know what it is. And you have no idea how much it hurts to give it to you DI chandler." He spat, pulled free from Megs grip and ran out of the incident room, back up to the roof. He needed to finish what he started.

Chandler stood confused in the middle of the incident room, watching Emerson Kent running out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'll go after him sir." Riley said, quickly walking out of the room, leaving him and miles alone.

"What the hell was that about?" miles asked.

Chandler looked to his left and shook his head at his DS. "He put this on my desk and walked out." He said.

"What is it?" miles asked moving closer to him.

"Transfer application." He said opening and turning pages quickly. "He's filled it all out." He added frowning at the file in his hands. "All it needs is a signature from me." He whispered, feeling guilty.

"Are you going to sign it?" miles asked, his face concerned.

"No I am not." He said, stepping over to Kent desk and placing it in the middle. "I need to speak with him first, to find out why he wants to transfer. I'm missing something miles." He said, looking at the desk.

"You idiot."

Chandler snapped round, staring blankly at miles that looked suddenly angry. "What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know how you've been behaving towards Kent! You've been off with him for months, ever since lamb's death. The lad hasn't got a clue why you're keeping away from him. No wonder he's asking for a transfer as the way you've been treating him. Kent is breaking apart because he thinks you hate him, why can't you see that? You blame him for lamb's death, don't you?" miles said, stepping towards him.

Chandler could feel himself shaking. He had been keeping away from Kent as he had realized Kent's feelings towards him. And he had realized that he was in love with the young DC. He was keeping away from him because he thought it would be better than all the pain he might go through if he and Kent were around each other for longer than five minutes.

"Don't you?!" miles said, breaking his thoughts.

"No! I don't! I…I blame myself miles. It was never Kent's fault." He said, leaning against Kent's desk.

"Then why are you pushing Kent away?" miles asked.

"Because I love him!" chandler screamed, he tried to catch his breath, feeling the tears pricking his eyes. "I love him…" he whispered, realizing what he had just declared.

"Then why don't you tell him? Kent is mad about you, it's not that hard to see that he worships you. If you tell him, then it might stop him leaving."

"I cant miles." He whispered.

"Cant? Because you're scared about coming out?" miles asked.

Chandler sighed. "yes." He said, straightening up and looked at miles. "How could I say it?"

"Just tell him how you feel. He'll understand, he might even forgive you for your stupid behaviour." Miles said.

Chandler breathed out a laugh. Then his phone rang. He reached for it out of his jacket and answered. "DI chandler." He said, clearing his throat.

"It's riley sir. You'd better get up here. We're on the roof; I can't talk him down sir." Riley said, her voice think and it sounded like she was crying.

"We'll be up, just stay where you are." Chandler said, grabbing his coat and ending the call. "They're on the roof, riley can't get Kent down, i-I don't want him to do anything stupid."

Miles grabbed his coat and walked out of the incident room quickly. "Well come on then!" he said and chandler followed him, his heart racing.

Kent stood on the roof of the station for the second time that night. But this time, there was someone with him. Riley was stood crying a few steps away from him. "Emerson pleases! Come away from the edge!" she cried, holding her hand out to him.

"Meg, no. this is something I need to do. And no one can persuade me not too!" he shouted, turning his head in her direction. He needed to be alone. "Get back inside meg. I really don't want you to see this."

"Kent! Kent stop!"

Kent turned his head once more and locked eyes with DI chandler, a look of pure shock and worry on his face. Miles was stood close behind him. "Come to gloat?" he asked, feeling his blood running through him.

"Why should I want to gloat Emerson?" chandler asked slowly walking towards him.

He watched Meg step forward. "Emerson, please! Come down! We'll sort this I promise." She said. Miles stepped forward and held onto her arm.

"How can this are sorted out! This is what you wanted chandler! I hope you're happy!" Kent screamed.

"I don't want this Emerson, neither do I want you to transfer!" chandler shouted.

"You still blame me for Morgan death! You hate me, I know you do! Why else would you be staying away from me?" Kent said, panting a little. He turned back to the skyline of London, taking deep breaths to try and calm him.

"I don't blame you Emerson; I have never blamed you for her death. I don't hate you either!" chandler said. "No please, come down.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted. "Why are you avoiding me? You're fine with very single person in the station apart from me, why?!"

"Emerson, stop this, we can help you!" Meg shouted again.

"why chandler?!" Kent shouted again, tears streaming down his face.

"Because I love you!" chandler shouted.

Kent turned round to see chandler staring at him, only a few steps away from him. Did he hear him right? Chandler isn't gay, he never thought he was. Kent panted, feeling tears running down his face. He stepped back, forgetting that he was on the edge of the building and stumbled.

"KENT!" he heard chandler, miles and riley scream. Kent closed his eyes and opened them when he felt a hand grab his arm. He locked his eyes with chandlers. "Hold on, please Kent. Just hand go." He said.

Kent could see him shaking with the tension. "Let me go." He said. "It'll be alright. Just let me go."

"No!" chandler shouted. "You're not going to fall, I won't let you. What about us?"

"There will never be any us. Let me go, it's the best for the both of us." Kent said, tears streaming from his eyes.

"No it won't!" chandler said. "I won't let you die Emerson!"

Kent swallowed. "I love you Joe." He said and with his other hand, he pushed chandler with what little strength he had in the cheat and felt himself falling.

"KENT NO!" he heard screams and closed his eyes. This would be the best for everyone; they will forget him in time. And chandler would forget him. It would be alright. The best for everyone.


End file.
